Powerless
by meekobb
Summary: The power is out and Tony can't stay at his place. Where can he go to warm up? Tony/Ziva, Mature Content


Written for Baby It's Cold Outside challenge over at ncis_flashfic on livejournal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was another long case the team worked. A great deal of it outdoors trying to fight the blizzard of snow that caused them to lose a significant amount of evidence. Gibbs managed to close the case, the investigative genius that he is. Tony on the other hand, just wanted his nice warm apartment and even warmer bed and comforters. As soon as the team got the go ahead to leave, a quick apology to his lover for his haste as he jetted for the elevator.<p>

Once he got home, Tony let his bag fall beside his sofa near the door as he started to make his way to the shower. He shrugged his suit jacket off and tugged at his tie, his neck grateful for the freedom. Passing his entertainment center, he looked at the stack of DVDs he had sitting beside the player longingly. It was another night that he wouldn't be able to spend with his girl. Work was just too exhausting and if they were to spend time at each other's place after the previous week, neither one would be getting any of the much needed rest they craved.

The wind and snow continued to beat against the windows so much that he was barely able to look outside through the small white crystals frozen to the glass panes. He shook his head sighing as he turned the shower on to warm up. Unbuttoning his shirt, Tony stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror with little emotion. Exhaustion was creeping into his bones stronger than before but he still needed that warm water from the shower to relax his muscles. His shower didn't last long as the water uncharacteristically grew cold quicker than normal, but he chalked it up to that he might be too tired to realize that he may have let the hot water run longer than he believed.

Two seconds after he crawled into his bed, Tony was out cold. Sometime in the middle of the night, he woke up shivering. He thought now that the shower might have been a bad idea as he groggily raised head to check the time but the clock was blank. Rubbing his eyes to clear his sleep filled vision, he looked around. The only tree for the holiday he had was a small table top decoration that he kept its lights on was also out.

"Fuck," he moaned as his head fell back to the pillow. For the moment, his only source of warmth was his bed and blanket that was warmed by his body but that could only last for so long. With the power out, that meant even a space heater would not work. For as cold as it was in the air around him, he concluded that even the central heating system his apartment building had wasn't working as well. Probably the reason why the hot water in the shower didn't last long. The water heater must have blew first. Hasn't he had enough punishment dealing with a case out in the middle of one of the biggest snow storms known to man?

Fumbling around looking for his cell phone, he saw that it was only 2:47AM. He knew Ziva would be sound asleep in her own bed – with her sidearm under her pillow in hand. Crazy chick. He knew he needed to find somewhere warm. His apartment was not a sufficient place to stay through the night and possibly the next day or so without any power or heat. Sitting up, Tony shivered and reached down to the floor to grab the sweats that he had left there the morning before and pulled them on. He could hear movement out in the hallway of the building. Evidently his neighbors had the same thought – find somewhere else to crash.

As he dressed in layers Tony thought about where he could go. It would take too long to try to make it to a hotel outside of the grid since it was likely most of the neighborhood is powerless like him. He could always go and harass McGee, but the case took a lot out of the probie and he wasn't completely thoughtless. McGee also didn't have a couch for him to borrow and he certainly wasn't about to share a bed with the man. Gibbs always kept his door open for the team but was he willing to travel that far? He might as well look for a hotel at that point. Stupid suburbs.

Car. He could sleep in his car. Tony just filled the gas tank a couple days before and only used it to commute to work. There should be enough to run the car and heat until at least the early morning when it was more humane to go knocking on everyone's door for refuge. Sure, he could do that.

He just about crawled his way to his car as the snow really build up and made it difficult to get through. By the grace of god, it was easier than he thought it would be to get in on the driver's side. "Yes! Yes yes yes!" he cheered quietly to himself as he put the key into the ignition and turned it. It took a couple tries to get it going but he won and whimpered as a blast of chilled air smacked him in the face when he hurriedly went to divert the blower vents away from him.

As it begun to heat up he finally begun to relax in his seat. He pushed the seat back as far as it could and lowered the back. Heat! Yes! He shifted into the most comfortable position that he could given the circumstances and dozed off into a semi-pleasant sleep. That last for all of maybe an hour when an unexpected and shocking blast of wind blown snow hit him smack in his face.

Jumping up Tony's hand went straight to his waist for his gun as he turned his head to the intrusion. He simply stared in shock at his new visitor who had climbed in on the passenger side. Her chocolate hair and eyes stared back at him. He reached out and ran his finger tips over the rosey cheeks she had from her exposure to the cold.

"Why did you not call me?" Ziva asked with her teeth chattering. "My power went out and my car was under too much snow."

"You walked all the way here? In this?" he questioned as he glanced out the window with concern.

Nodding, Ziva shrugged. "Sure, why not? I suppose it would be safe to assume that you don't have power either for heat."

"You would assume correctly," he sighed. "I considered going by McGee. He's actually close enough to walk, but he doesn't have any place for guests and I am not willing to share his bed."

She laughed and moved closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "There is always the floor," she suggested.

"Nah. He has hardwood and after dealing with all this, I'm not willing to deal with that. Maybe if it was carpeted for some insulation. I still can't believe you walked all the way here. When did you start?"

"I realized power was out around one o'clock. I immediately got dressed and started to you," she said softly.

"Thank you," Tony murmured as he turned his head to kiss her gently. It started gently and with a tenderness that had a warmth in it that was possibly enough to warm their bodies...and that it did.

Ziva deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out and dancing with his. Almost as if it was second nature of their bodies in their routine, she pressed against him before his arms wrapped around her to bring her small frame into his lap. Her hips ground down into his, rubbing him in just the right way that earned her an excited growl from his chest. Chuckling she leaned back forgetting where they were and her rear end pressed against the steering wheel. The horn caused both the lovers to jump.

They looked around them before breaking into a grin and laughed. "Careful, don't want to wake the entire neighborhood," Tony said.

"Shut up," she ordered as she began to kiss him again and nibbled on his lip. Her hands wandered down and pushed his coat out of the way so that they could dig and find their way to the skin underneath.

"What – Ziva, we can't..."

"I said shut up," she repeated kissing him between each word. "What is a better way to warm up? There is enough snow covering us and I highly doubt the local police would be on the streets in this."

He let out a strangled sound as he thought about where her mind was. God he wanted her! He was already growing rock hard with the way she deliciously pressed her warm core to his bulge. "My god, move over," he breathed as he tried to slide over to the passenger side where they would have a little bit more room.

Once settled, Ziva's hands went straight for their target. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. The sound echoed around them in the darkness of the car, not a soul around. She pressed her lips against his in a more aggressive kiss as her small cold hands wrapped around the length of his cock. Tony shivered and thrust his hips forward from the chilling touch, but it only excited him more. If it was possible, his cock grew harder at the surprise of the coldness.

"Ziva..." he moaned as her hands slowly stroked him in a teasing way. He opened his eyes just enough to feel her fingers brush over his head to wipe at the drop of precum that escaped and brought it to her lips. Groaning he grabbed her hips and pushed her back so that he could undo her pants as well.

"I need to be in you," he grunted as he pulled her clothing off of her. He left her shirt on and shoved a hand under it to cup her breast. He could feel her nipples hard like tiny pebbles and rolled his fingers over it, pinching lightly. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to settle her body over his raging hardon.

Ziva positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly lowered herself over it, pressing it into her. Her head fell back as he filled her warm wet channel. She could hear Tony's breathing shift with the sensation as his hand on her lower back splay out to try to touch every bit of skin that it could. She rocked her hips a couple times before settling down for a steady pace that pleased them both.

Her hands pushed past him and her arms rested over his shoulders as she kissed him through her heavenly treatment of warming her lover. With the slow pace that they were pleased to maintain without any need to increase the tempo, keeping it as intimate as they could given their location for their coitus activities.

"Ziva..." he breathed out over the skin of her nape. The burning coil of pressure was building in his belly.

"Come with me," she panted herself as she kept the same pace as she could but her harder downward thrusts communicated to him that she was close as well.

Tony helped her along to her climax by thrusting his cock up to meet her in the most intimate place. He lowered his hand from her breasts, exposing the skin from their warm grasp was enough for her. Her center exploded at the cold air and it increased as he started to rub his thumb over her clit. Ziva cried out as bright lights flashed in her eyes from the pleasure he brought her. Her fluids flowed over his cock as he increased the force of his thrusts from under her.

"Baby, you're so warm," he panted as he bit down on his lip as he readied himself for his release.

"Come Tony. You want to, I know you do," Ziva encouraged as she kissed him and bit down on his lower lip drawing a small amount of blood.

He let himself go in just two firm, hard and solid thrusts into Ziva. As he sat there letting the stars around him settle, his head fell back to the headrest enjoying the feeling of their hormone filled bodies tied together.

"Much warmer," she murmured kissing his neck and licking at the hint of sweat that begun to develop.

"Yes, much," he agreed returning her affections. He glanced around and found a small window of snow that he could peek through. Daylight was breaking and he was able to catch the sight of a streetlamp near the corner that was now lit.

Ziva turned to see what caught his attention and smiled. "Power is back," she whispered and kissed him behind his ear earning a shiver in response.

He turned to take one look at her and her devilish grin. Tony pulled himself out of her and went to pull his pants back up. While he was disappointed at not being able to stay inside his love, but the anticipation of what was about to come was enough to help Ziva along.

Once inside the foyer of his apartment building, Tony turned and lifted a shrieking Ziva over her shoulder and ran up to his apartment. "I want you the right way and all day long," he said as the door to his place shut, with her laughing filtering through into the corridor.

/lj-cut

bI love comments! Show the love and maybe the creative muses will continue to inspire *kisses*/b


End file.
